Michal
by ShadowandBlaze
Summary: Sequel to Reboot. Michal has been kidnapped, the rest of the team are ether distracted by other things or are working on healing them selves. More adventures are to come with a side dish of Michal's history. To find out more, read on!
1. You've got to be kidding me!

Michal

By ShadowandBlaze

You've got to be kidding me!

Black. That was all Michal could see. Her wrists hurt. 'Why do my wrists hurt?' She thought. Michal shifted her leg, more pain followed.

"Grrr this is frustrating." Michal mumbled. Noticing a pain in her head as well.'great a head ache'

"Considering your tied up and injured. It is not surprising, my dear." Miora said startling Michal.

"Where am I and why can't I see anything but black?" Michal demanded as she back away, the best she could from Miora's direction.

"Your in-" Aldays started

"-Eves black-" Noon continued.

"-truck." Eve finished walking up to Miora.

"Eve get back to driving the truck!" Noon shouted in panic.

"Noon, it's on auto pilot, well technically auto drive or is it auto pilot? But that isn't the point, we will be fine." Eve said sitting down.

"As to why you cannot see is because you have a blindfold on you" Miora said.

"Let me go! When my friends find out I'm missing, they'll come for me and then you will be in a world of pain." Michal snarled.

"A.I remember. Pain isn't going to do much to me" Miora said to Michal grinning, before turning to Noon, who had the maps. "How long till we reach our destination?" He asked. Noon took a like at the maps.

"About ten minutes, if I'm correct." Noon said.

"Your right" Eve said hand on her hips.

"Good." He hummed.

"Where are you taking me?" Michal asked, ears flicking.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Miora said picking up something long.

"Knockout?" Aldays asked.

"Knockout." Eve agreed.

"What?" Michal asked her ears flattened against her head, and if see didn't have a blindfold on she would have been glaring at them, but she was only glaring into black. Then more pain bursted form her head as she lost consciousness.

before the explosion

"There was a fight." Archer said sheathing his swords.

"How does that have anything to do with Michal?" Reboot asked

"Because I had decided to take a look around for any signs of Robotnik and any surviving robots while everyone else was leaving. Every one but Michal." Archer said walking towards a building. Reboot stood there blue eyes blinking accagenly hearing a faint beep.

"Archer!" Reboot shouted running towards Archer. "Get down!" Archer turned to face Reboot, spotting a black truck in the distance. Reboot tackled Archer to the ground in a attempt to protect him as the building he was approaching exploded, completely forgetting her own wounds. Shards of the building went flying a little hitting Reboot and Archer, the rest hit the ground.

"You ok Reboot?" Archer asked as Reboot stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" Reboot said dusting her self off, wincing when she got near one of her injuries.

"I'm good, just gonna be a bit bruised." Archer replied. Reboot smiled a small smile. "Let's see if we can find anything as to why there was a bomb there." Reboot said glancing at where the building was.

"I think it would be better to follow the truck." Archer pointed out.

"What truck?" Reboot's blinked. Archer's green eyes narrowed at Reboot.

"Really?" He asked

"Really" Reboot responded. Archer shook his head and sighed.

"There was a truck leaving the direction of this battlefield before the building exploded. And I don't know about you but considering this recently had a fight anyone going or leaving a this sight after it, is a bit suspicious. Then this building, definitely strange." Archer said

"Yeah.. that does sound a bit suspicious." Reboot agreed.

elsewhere

"Noon I'm bored" Aldays whined

"Hi Bored I am Noon" Noon responded with a grin.

"Not that kind of bored!" Aldays groaned and then frowned. Noon smiled at Aldays with a sideways glance.

"Wanna prank Eve?" Noon asked. Aldays Smiled in return and whispered a loud yes in her excitement.

"We definitely need to get back at Eve for scarring us with the auto pilot thing." Aldays said.

Michal

Michal groaned as she woke up. She still saw black. 'Great I'm still blindfolded' She thought. "...pilot thing" Michal heard someone say.

"What pilot thing?" Michal asked her self. She thought for bit before deciding to try to form a plan.' Get out of here, find a phone both or something to contact my friends with that and. No wait I need to find out where I am first, **then** find a way to contact them. Yeah, contacting my friends... I don't even know any of their phone numbers let alone if they even have phones! Way to go Michal there goes that part of the plan.' Michal ranted in her head before sighing. 'This is way too much like the first time I got kidnapped by Moira'

flash back

 _A eight year old Michal stepped off the bus for the school camp. It was subpost to be a camp for grade 6 but she was put up a few grades. Not many creatures there knew Michal very well, she tended to avoid the bigger group when ever possible. The teacher called out them to get into groups._

 _Michal ended up sharing a room with three other humans at the camp, they seamed nice and all but so different from each other. One, was really happy and continually jumping around the other two. The second was cautious and curious about everything "unusual" thing there. The third and final one seemed to be dull and angry at everything that went near the other two. So protective as well. 'That's nice to know.' Michal sighed._

 _It was night time and Michal was huddle in a corner with her computer The other three were playing with themselves. She sighed and began to take apart the computer mouse. 'Hey what ya doing?' The first girl asked. Michal looked up._

 _'I'm just rebuilding the computer mouse.' Michal said. The girl ohhed and left Michal alone._

 _It hit midnight and Michal was still up. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong._

 _It was about one when Michal was awoken by a muffled scream and same crashes. 'That can't be good' Michal said jumping out of the bed and running out into the night. She ran as fast as she could, which was pretty slow, to follow the noises._

 _'Leave me alone!'_

 _'What did you do my sister?!'_

 _Michal stopped behind some bushes near a vehicle, before blinking. Was that a human carrying three girls on it's shoulder? Michal let a growl escape before launching her self at the human. 'Let them go!' Michal roared. She felt her wrist being grabbed, twisted behind her back and then she was flipped onto the ground. Definitely not the best action. Her red spikes raised them selfs causing the human to laugh. The human grabbed her by the throat suffercateing her till she was unconscious._

 _...to be a pilot thing' Michal blinked before crawling back in surprise. Instantly she lifted her hand to her chest. Tears formed._

 _'My wrist.' She breathed._

 _'Nothing but a bruise.' A Male voice said. Michal screamed, closed her eyes and randomly kicked. 'Will you stop that you ludicrous hedgehog.' Michal opened a light blue eye pausing for a bit and screamed again. The human growled and kicked her. 'Shut up or that bruise won't be just a bruise .' He threatened. Michal gulped._

 _'What do you want with me?' Michal asked briefly looking around for an exit. Aha! A door, two windows both glass and what looks like a trap door._

 _'I was going to take only the three girls but then you came alone and so I took you as well.'_

 _'That doesn't answer my question.' Michal remarked glaring._

 _'Very good.' He commented. Michal continued to glare._

 _'Well?'_

 _'I see your potential, you are very smart and brave anyone can see that, with training I can help you get stronger to stop the growing evil in this world.' He said._

 _'Says the guy that just kidnapped three humans and one hedgehog.' Michal mocked 'No way! Your crazy!'_

 _'Well hedgehog, it is at your loss.' He said turning away. 'There are always others that will want to help.'_

End Flashback

A jolt from the truck snapped Michal from her flash back, to reality. She let out a growl and huffed. "If this is going to be their way of getting me to cooperating. Ha. No way" Michal said aloud. She hummed then asked "Is anyone there?" Testing. Her ears twitched listening. 'No echoes or responses, yes! That means this room is ether sound prof or I'm the only one in here! Hopefully both.'Her sky blue eyes lighting up behind the blindfold. 'Just one more thing.' She thought to her self before listening again, but this time for the sound of Motors. There was one obvious one and a small faint one. Michal knew she was till in the truck and there was at least one rotating camera. (AN: I wrote the sentence at least five times before I was happy with it.) sighing she started playing with the ropes that were rapped around her hands. 'Wait they are ropes! Maybe I can cut through them.' Trying to find the knot she bit her lip. 'Or a lest try to undo them.' She stopped bitting her lip when she found the knot and gave a small smile. "Got you." She breathed.

 **An:** so what do you all think for the first chapter of Michal's story? I hope you enjoyed it. See ya!


	2. Forget about Karaoke

Forget about Karaoke

Reboot flew as fast as she could with Archer in her grip. "We need to tell the others." Reboot said blue eyes glared through the red visor. Archer glanced up to look at Reboot. The metal seemed to move, as if it was waiting for something. Archer blinked his green eyes and shivered. "Archer?"

"Umm yeah. Vernesser would probably be better to get. I don't think she has gained many -" Archer said before being cut off.

"Envy is a no go." Reboot said landing in front of Miss Blue Bird's mansion.

"As I was saying. Envy could recover in time." Archer continued.

"How! She has a broken wing!" Reboot shouted.

"You do realize she is part dragon. Right." Archer said a black eyebrow raised.

"How does that got to do with anything?" Reboot asked. Archer sighed.

"Dragons can heal themselves or have another dragon heal them." Archer spoke tilting his head to the side.

"They can!" Reboot asked surprised, the metal started retreating to the arm area. Long blonde hair and blue eyes now showing.

"Yes they can." Archer nodded watching the metal, not showing any emotion, but on the inside he was scared.

"How come no one told me about that?" Reboot asked frowning.

"Assumed knowledge." Archer answered. They walked through the front door to see Flora and Miss Blue Bird fighting over a microphone.

"It's my turn, let me sing!" Flora shouted her cat ears and tail flicking.

"No it's my turn you just sang!" Miss Blue Bird yelled back, her blue feathers a little roughled.

"No. You just sang!" Flora hissed. Both Archer and Reboot blinked.

"What is going on?" Archer whispered to Reboot.

"I.. Think they are fighting over the microphone." Reboot said not one hundred percent sure.

"Why?" Archer asked. The two older females started throwing attacks at each other.

"This isn't good." He commented before deciding to intervene. "Hey ladies! Calm down!" Archer said his voice loud and firm. Both Miss Blue Bird and Flora paused mid punch, kick and scratch.

"OOoo who are you?" Flora grinned instantly forgetting about the microphone. She ran to Archer and Reboot, hugged Reboot, who winced slightly and and looked at Archer. Reboot hugged back.

"Hi Flora, this is Archer." Reboot said.

"Archer? Cool name." Flora complimented.

"Arum... thanks." Archer said creeping away.

"What was that fight about!" Reboot asked.

"Ohh Miss Blue Bird, isn't sharing the microphone when it was my turn to sing for karaoke." Flora hissed, glaring at said bird lady.

"No it was my turn!" Miss Blue Bird hissed back. Archer shook his head quickly, how could they be so obvious to what had just happen a few moments ago.

"Ladies! Clam down we have a situation here that needs to be fixed fast." He yelled. "Forget about the karaoke for one day please." The older females glanced at each other before sighing.

"Archer is right you know." Reboot said drawing they attention to her. Miss Blue Bird gave Reboot one look before dragging her away.

"You need to be healed missy, you shouldn't be walking around with those wounds, have you even cleaned them yet?" Miss Blue Bird asked. Reboot shook her head. "They need to be cleaned and I'm not letting you go till they are."

"But-" reboot started. Miss Blue Bird stopped and gave her a really look.

"They are going to be cleaned out now, no excuses." Miss Blue Bird said walking again.

"Miss Blue Bird we have guests, we can clean them latter." Reboot said trying to escape.

"Now is not the time to be acting like this young lady." Miss Blue Bird said being serious. Reboot ummed before admitting defeat and walk along with Miss Blue Bird with a sigh.

"That was weird." Archer said before facing Flora. Flora nodded in agreement.

"Are you hungry?" Flora asked, Archer nodded yes. She grabbed Archer's arm."Come on let's go get food!" She smiled before running off, dragging Archer away and out of the mansion. (AN:poor Archer XD)

"Okay, Soo what is Icey to you?" Flora asked once she stopped running.

"She is just a friend and ally, nothing more." Archer responded his eyes narrowing. Flora smiled at that.

"Good. Now that is sorted out what do you want to eat?" Flora asked dragging Archer into a shop.

"Will you stop dragging me around?" Archer glared, the cat lady laughed.

"Just get something to eat." Flora smiled and walked up to the counter ordering a tuna and mayonnaise sandwich. Archer glanced around the place, it had a happy atmosphere with laughter and chatter, creatures of all kinds were eating. Archer then looked at the menu. There were at lest ten different menus shown. Human menu, animal menu , half human half animal menu, mythical menu, robot menu , under water menu , element menu and a few other menus. So many menus

"Wait robot!" Archer yelped."They serve robots here!" He Mumbled, shaking and glanced around once again looking at the customers and servers. Two of the waiters were robots. "Yeah, no I'm out of here." Archer spoke a walked straight out of the shop. Flora watched on and giggled while eating her sandwich.

"I better get going. Who knows what he'll do around here." Flora said to the yellowish orange colored fox at the checkout as she payed. "We might get into trouble if I don't." She finished her food and left, leaving a bewildered Tails behind.

"What was that all about." Tails blinked then laughed. "Sonic is going to laugh at this when I tell him about this!" (AN:Yay Tails showed up! He is one of my favorite characters besides Blaze and Shadow)

the Hospital

"Envy get back here and let the worker look at your wing!" Vernesser yelled from the ground. Envy huffed and crossed her arms.

"No. I'll heal 'em ma self I just need to get home." Envy said turning her head away from the female vampire royalty, known as Vernesser.

"Envy." Vernesser growled.

"I told you earlier that I'll work on my wing later this is not what I meant!"

"Envy don't make me come up there!" Vernesser growled.

"Sorry girl, but I'm getting out of here." Envy shouted and began to climb, from on the roof, out of the room into the hallway.

"Envy!" Envy's friend in crime yelled. "Get back in here now!" She then ran out of the room to get Envy. The nurses and doctors all blinked and uncurled from their defensive positions now that the scary, injured, female-dragon-teen was gone from the room. Even if that was one of their patients she was terrifying. Shouts from both the girls could still be heard thing like"get back here now", "why haven't you healed yourself yet?" And "because I need real food" also lots of "oh yeah"s. A few minutes later after the shouting died down, there was a loud crashing sound and the vampire started yelling again.

"Envy! Where are you I know you did that!"

"I did not do that!"

"Aha found you! Now get back here!" Some screams, and another loud crash later. A Vernesser, covered in scratches, walked into the room Envy was subpost to be in, dragging a unconscious Envy behind her.

"Get working on her before she wakes up again." Vernesser sighed and left the room. Two nurses looked at each other, one female the other male and shrugged.

When Envy woke up her wing was in a half cast and bandage so she couldn't spread her wing. She let out a groan before scanning the room she was staying in. Envy took a deep breath and shouted.

"VERNESSER!"

Michal

Michal kept her hands behind her even tho they were untied. The truck had stopped about five minutes ago. Meaning that ether her kidnappers had gone for a toilet break or they had arrived at their destination. 'I wonder if my friends realized I've gone missing.' She huffed. 'Not very likely, if I'm right it has been about five hours give or take and they have injuries so that will take some time to deal with. Oh well. One can hope to be rescued, if not I'll find my way out.' Michal smiled at that and inched, the best she could, along the wall to the camera. It was her turn to build up combo move. Eventually she got to another wall and stopped.

"Heh that was harder then I thought it would be." Michal huffed. The Truck started up again giving Michal a fright. She yelped as it jerked her forward, causing her to land on her wrists. "MMMMmm that hurt..." she groaned and sighed." There goes plan"

"How's the hedgehog holding up?" Miora asked

"She has moved from the center back to left back of the room." Aldays said yawning.

"Interesting" Miora replied. "Go on break and tell Eve to get here for her sift." Aldays nodded before stumbling out of the room. Miora observed the red hedgehog as she landed on her untied wrists. She showed the signs of pain. Miora huffed. "Of course she has untied her self and none of the humans caught on." Michal shakily pushed her self up and continued to crawl towards the camera. "I see what your doing there." Miora smiled. Soon she was gone from view.

Michal huffed when she reached what sounds like underneath the camera. Slowly she lifted her hands to the back of her head and began to untie the blind fold. Michal hissed in pain when too much pressure was applied to the fabric or her wrists moved in a certain way. Michal let out a small growl when the knot didn't come undone, then she proceeded to slide it over her head. Light filled her sight and she smiled. But as quickly as the smile appeared it disappeared. She wasn't in the truck anymore.

"HOW?!" Michal screamed in anger. The room had a treadmill in the center, a glass panel on the wall, probably a observing room, a few hoops and bars. Michal looked up at the roof of the room. Parts of it looked like it could come down. "Heh hehe not good." Michal said fear showing in her voice and and face. Michal let her self relax slightly against the wall letting out a groan. "I'm too young to have to deal with this." She mumbled.

Michal jolted awoke with a gasp. Her sky blue eyes adjusted to the light once again.

"When I fall asleep?" Michal questioned. She wobbly stood up, braced her self against the wall and sighed. Walking was difficult and slow but getting out is what counts. She made her way to the glass panel and peered through the glass. No one. Backing away Michal and ignoring the pain, her breaths got shorter and she began to run, she jumped and spin dashed her self through the glass into the miniature room. It shattered to the ground, control panels, chairs and Michal landed weakly in a crouch. "Heh he he definitely not doing that for awhile." She scanned the newer room. Two doors, one of them had an exit sign above it the other had wires coming from two wholes in the wall above the door. "Ether they change the sign over to trick others or that is actually the exit." Michal mumbled.

at a park

Archer shivered as the cold air swirled around him. He was sitting under a tree, his arms curled around himself. "Damm it." He whispered to himself. Out all of the times to freak out it had to be in the shop. Out of all the places to have a flash back.

Flash back

 _He was surrounded, the buildings were burning and robots were absolutely everywhere. It was his home, his nightmare, his past. Suddenly archer was grabbed on his shoulder and pulled backwards. Acting fast he turned to hit the attacker in the wrist with the end of his sword. He missed and hit wrist on wrist. Archer let out a yelp of pain. The attacker showed no movement or signs of pain, it was a robot._

 _'Greetings Archer.' The robot said_

 _'How do you know my name? And what do you want? Who are you robot?' Archer growled readying his swords to stab the robot and lowered to a backwards leaning stance._

 _'Good straight to the point I see.' Archer's grip on his swords tightened._

 _'Tell me or I'll skewer you till the point of oblivion!'_

 _'Very well' The robot said with a smirk in his voice.' I have been observing you and I believe you hold great potential for a team that I am building. You hold a grudge against robots and I like that. Join me and you will rid the world of this terror.' Archer narrowed his green eyes at the robot._

 _'Why should I do such a thing? Robot!' Archer snarled. 'When I'm already working on that mission.' He then launched himself at the robot, coming with a stab and a side wards slash. The robot grabbed both the swords mid strike, twisted them and snapped them in half. Archer dropped the blades and jumped away._

 _'If you join me I, you could rid this world of all evil.'_

 _'There will always be evil!' Archer shouted and ran off._

end flash back

"How else are we going to tell what is good." He mumbled and curled more in on himself. Archer tensed as the sound of foot steps came closer.

"Archer! Oh little ninja! Where are you?" Immediately. He recognized the voice. It was Flora. Archer groaned, or course Flora was the one to try and find him. It was only natural since he I'd leave the store suddenly. Archer uncurled himself and stood up.

"Archer wher-"

"I'm over here!" Archer called out. "And I don't like to be called little. It is Archer!"

"Sure, what ever you say _little_ Archer." Flora grinned. Archer instantly straightened up and gripped one of his swords.

"What did I just say." Archer growled

"Not to call you little. Sukoshi Archer." Flora said still smiling not realizing that he still understood what she said even if it was in an other language. Archer's green eyes dilated, he snarled and chucked the sword at Flora. It soared past her, as Flora dodged, it went straight into a tree, burying itself in to half way. "Whoa" Flora breathed.

" **Don't call me little.** " Archer growled and stalked closer the other sword out. " **Do you UNDERSTAND?** " Flora nodded, her tail flicking with her cat ears flattening against her head. Archer ripped the blade from the tree and sheathed both his swords.

"Well that was intriguing." Flora commented and started to drag Archer back to the mansion.

flash back continued

 _Archer came to a halt and gulped down the air. The sun was setting but the fighting was still going on. His adrenaline levels high Archer sat down against a brick wall and tried to calm down. 'I should have checked if the robot was following me.' Archer huffed. The sound of metal crunching on the ground could be heard. The young ninja sat up and curled his hands into fists then uncurled them. 'Maybe I should climb the wall.' Archer mused and turned to climb. He was part way up the wall when a hand clasped onto his ankle and pulled him down. Archer hit the ground on his back and groaned, winded._

 _'Thought you could run did you not? Well guess what little human. You. Can. Not. Escape!' The robot from earlier said. Archer just groaned. It place a foot on Archer's chest, pushing down._

 _'Heh. Pathetic .'_

 _'G..get off m..me.' Archer wheezed weakly._

 _'It is sad really. I would have thought you would have put up more of a fight.'_

 _'GET_ _ **OFF ME!**_ _' Archer snarled grabbing the robot's leg and pushing it off him. The robot grinned._

 _'Nice try.' The robot said and placed it's foot on Archer's throat. Archer struggled to breath and clawed at the robot. His vision faded as he fainted from air loss._

 _'Experiment 3 has been acquired.'_

end flash back


	3. This sucks!

This Sucks!

Vernesser walked into the hospital carrying a food box. Having done research on dragons she found out Envy wasn't lying about dragons being able to heal themselves. Or the part about needing certain food to do it. Vernesser walked into the rooms that held some of the patients, hoping that Envy wasn't going to kill her when she saw her.

"VERNESSER! How dare you leave me here alone! And knocking me out!" Envy growled from the hospital bed, glaring at her. Vernesser shrugged, at least Envy didn't kill her on sight. It would scare a lot of people, and then have an entire kingdom try to kill the dragon girl. Then an entire war. Not a very good thing.

"Hi ya Envy! I brought you some fish, red meat and some surprises." Vernesser greeted in a cheery tone.

"Heh don't expect anything good in return, you own me from knocking me out!" Envy huffed, arms crossed and looking at the food box from the corner of her bright green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Vernesser waved off and walked closer. As soon as she got close enough to Envy, Envy snatched the box from Vernesser and began to shovel food into her mouth. Vernesser flicked her blond hair out of the way and grinned at her dragon friend. Envy stopped, sniffed the box, then reeled back in freight.

"Is that an EEL!" Envy screeched. Vernesser burst out laughing.

"Yea hahaha yeah." Vernesser laughed out.

"VERNESSER! What on your sparkling crown are you thinking?! I will pour onion juice water on you, fermented onion juice water!" Envy hissed. "You are so lucky I am busy with healing, have a slight emmunity to eels and other stuff right now!" Someone near Envy yelled a quick "I'm trying to sleep here!" Others agreed or yelled back a shut up. "It's in the middle of the day!" Envy yelled in response and crossed her arms. Vernesser continued to laugh loudly.

"Vernesser!" Envy whined. "Why did you put eels in with the food?"

"Because I had found out most dragons don't like eels." Vernesser grinned. Envy coughed.

"With good reason!" Envy huffed, one wing fully flaring out the other trying to, showing her anger. "It is poisonous to most of them, tastes disgusting anyway so why would anyone want to eat it! Others get diarrhoea and extreme pain! Sometimes they end up insane, even if it can give us extra blasts of power it is still fatal! Of course we don't like eels!" Vernesser blinked.

"Well that explains why most dragons are scared of eels." Vernesser hummed.

"Ya think!" Envy yelled.

"Shut it!" A different patient yelled then vomited. Envy and Vernesser cringed. A male nurse ran past the two to attend to the sick patient.

"I've been told I can go home tonight after my check up." Envy whispered breaking the silence. Vernesser 's expression lit up.

"Awesome!" Vernesser said and hugged Envy, the dragon girl hugged back.

"Now to wait for the x-rays..." Envy sighed.

after x-ray

"Your wing bonesss are healing wonderfully! At thisss rate they will be better by tomorrow, you will need to get physssiotherapy for you wing but other then that you are fine." The lizard doctor said. Both girl glanced at each other from there seats and smiled.

"That should be easy." Envy smiled. Vernesser nodded agreeing.

"Though be aware that anything other then humansss have to pay for thessse kind of thingsss at the public hossspitalsss more then the humansss." The doctor said. "The humansss get free for sssome of thessse thingsss."

"That's racist!" Envy cried.

"I know, but the issssn't much we can do about it." The doctor sighed.

"We could start a protest." Vernesser pointed out."I think there is one coming up soon against robots and later against Sonic's kind."

"I heard of the robot one on the news while waiting, but really after all the times Sonic and his kind have saved them, they still hate on him? That's weird." Envy said.

"Next thing we know there will be another world war." Vernesser mumbled.

"We already know that Vernesser! We've known that for a while." Envy rolled her eyes.

"Well we should getting going right?" Vernesser said wanting to leave.

"Yeah we should. Don't wanna hold any other patients do we?" Envy said standing up to leave.

After a maze of a walk the two girls got to the front desk.

"I'll like to take Envy with me?" Vernesser said not very sure of what to do. The male at the desk looked up at the two then at the computer. Sound of typing was heard, followed by a the printer.

"Here you go." He said passing over the paper and turned away. Vernesser sighed and looked down at it.

"What!" Vernesser screeched loudly. Envy tilted her head to the side

"What is it Vernesser?" Envy said with a slight grin.

"Two thousand dollars for a night stay, medical stuff used, scarring the staff, terrible food and coming to a human hospital..." Vernesser read out loud with a growl.

"See ya I'm not paying that!" Envy laughed and ran out the building.

"Wait! Envy get back here!" Vernesser yelled running after her friend, slightly great full that this gave her an excuse for leaving with out paying. Yet.

Michal switched from looking at the door with the exit sign to the one with wires and back. Exit sign or wires. Wires or exit sign. Michal signed and glanced around the smaller room again. The seats were bolted to the ground but could rotate and still covered in glass. 'I could just open one door, look out and see if there is an exit.' Michal thought to her self. 'Yeah i like that idea.' She worked her way to the closest door. The one with wires hanging out of two holes and slowly pushed it open. Hallway and more doors. Sighing she worked her way over to the other door, this time even slower. The door swung closed. Another hallway and doors.

"What!" Michal cried and lent back on the wall. "No!" Tears started to fall. "No no no no no!" The other swung closed as well. Her body ached as more tears fell, she had had enough of this.

After a while of crying Michal heard foot steps, hard and heavy ones. "Miora." She whispered and stood up. The sound was coming from the door with the exit sign above it. Michal got to the other door and pushed it open, there was no way she was going to be caught again that easily, even if she was earlier... Michal made her way down the hallway

"I know you are there." Miora called out. Michal' breath hitched and she froze. Thinking fast she pushed into the closest room. As the foot steps went pasted the room she was in, Michal let out a breath of relief.

"That was close." She whispered to herself. "Too close." Looking around Michal waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, well darkness. She was in a room similar to the one she was trapped in a few moments ago. 'Knowing my luck there is probably a trap I just set off by entering this room or more cameras, so Miora knows where I am.' Michal thought. Putting her red ear to the door she listened for any noise. Nothing. Yet. Michal opened the door again and peaked through. 'All clear!' She went out of the room, into the hallway. She could still see Miora figure down the other end. Panicking Michal walked/ limped into another room. 'Please don't let him have seen me!' She thought as she lent back against the inside, of the new room, on the door. This one was also familiar.

Remains of targets rowed across the room in the middle.

Flash back start

 _The red spiked hedgehog was lead into a room. Six others were there all lined up to match targets that were in the middle of the room. A black haired and green eyed male was the furthest away next was a blond with blue eyes. Another was completely black, like a shadow, literally. She even flickered! The others was the girls she had cabined with when they were on camp. All three black hair aqua blue eyes and very very pale._

 _'Ex.3 Show Ex.7 what to do. You others continue what you were doing earlier.' Miora commanded. Ex.3 glared but complied. Michal had learned not only was his name Miora but that he is also a robot gone.. rogue was the only word she could think of that fitted this...thing. All of them except the male at the end of the room went to hitting the targets._

 _'What did you do to them?!' Michal shouted at the evil being._

 _'Convinced them that my side is the best side for them.' He responded simply. Michal gawked at him._

 _'So when talking doesn't work you kidnap them, then torture them into going to your side.' Michal said crossing her arms. Miora let out a chuckle._

 _'No my dear I just talk to them, they are the ones hurting themselves.' He then pushed Michal over to the male waiting.'Have fun.' Miora taunted. Michal glared._

 _'The objective is simple. Hit the targets.' The black haired green eyed male said gesturing to said targets. Michal looked at the actual human._

 _'With what? I don't have any weapons' Michal asked. The human shrugged, then chucked a broken sword at the target hitting it. There was a lot of anger in that throw._

 _'Hey ummm are you okay?" Michal asked reluctantly. The sword whielding male chucked another broken blade._

 __ _'Never have been.' He said as the blade hit the target. He then waited for the others to stop hitting the targets. When they were all finished some of them retrieved what they were using to hit the targets, the rest reloaded their weapons. When he got back he held out his broken swords. Michal tilted her head._

 _'What?' She asked. He black haired male sighed and faced palmed with the empty hand._

 _'You can use my weapons to hit the targets with.' He said obviously bored of the situation. Michal blinked._

 _'Okay.' She hesitated, opening her hands. He dropped them into her hands and stepped back. She tested the weight of the broken swords._

 _'The weights are off.' She mumbled to herself. A short and sharp 'ha' caught her attention._

 _'They are broken swords.' The green eyes of the male shone, the rest of him hidden in the shadows of the room. But she tell his arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall._

 _'Why are they broken?' Michal asked throwing one of the blades. It barely went a meter. Michal huffed at the sword._

 _'Robot jerk known as Miora.' The male said now next to her._

 _'What are you doing?' Michal asked as he changed her stance and adjusted the position of the blade._

 _'Helping.' He said. He then stood up straighter and stepped back to go against the wall. 'Try now.' Michal nodded and threw the other broken sword. It went further then her first try._

 _'Thanks.' Michal said turning to the male. Only to find him not there. She turned back to the targets, just to have her view block by the male, again holding out the blades. She laughed quietly._

 _'Are you a ninja or something?' Michal grinned. The male coughed._

 _'I.. actually am a ninja...' he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head._

 _'That's awesome!' Michal yelled. The male gave a sad smile._

 _'Not really.' He whispered. Michal held out her hands again for the. To be dropped into her hands, again. She went straight to throw them. 'Where's your stance?' Came a commanding tone from the ninja. Michal tilted her head._

 _'What stance?' She asked. The male face palmed at this._

 _'The one I moved you into earlier .' He replied._

 _'Ohh.'Michal said and sifted around until she was in the stance he had put her into previously. 'Better?' She asked. He nodded and she turned her head to face her target. The untouched target, from her use, that would soon have half a sword in it. She threw the blade again, though this time it landed half way at the target. The next one was closer to the red hedgehog then the target. Michal groaned. 'This is not working!' She said turning to the male. 'Why am I even doing this? It's just going to help Miora in the end!' Michal puffed and crossed her arms. Her age properly showing._

 _'How old are you? Nine?' The completely black figure said with a grin. Michal gulped. It was like one of those grins on the wall inside the shadow of the villain, it showed where the eyes and mouth would go and nothing more._

 _'I'm actually eight... Smokey.' Michal with a small smile._

 _'Smokey!? Who are you calling that?' The thing darkened_

 _'Well I don't know your real name and you look like smoke, so I nicknamed you Smokey.' Michal shrugged. The black figure darkened even more, then sighed getting lighter._

 _'That is reasonable.' She said 'My name is Veil. And yours is?' Veil spoke. Michal blinked, was befriending someone like this?_

 _'Mine's Michal.' The red hedgehog said holding out her hand. Veil looked down at her hand the up at the male ninja._

 _'How often does this happen to you?' Veil questioned. The black haired male grinned._

 _'Way more then you would expect.' He replied. Michal lowered her hand, and grimace. Totally not awkward..._

 _'Sooo what is your name?' Michal said turning to the ninja. He blinked._

 _'Archer.' Archer said and retrieved his broken swords._

 _It had been weeks later and there had been nothing on ANYTHING about the missing people/creatures. Miora had also done some genetic experiments on all of them. The three sisters were even more in harmony then before, then could now "talk" to each other though thoughts and fight at the same time, using the same moves, in completely different areas. And that had scared Michal. Archer had seemed the same but who knows with him. Veil now could control any shadows at will instead of being just a shadow herself. The blond hair blue eyes female human just seemed to be very smart. Michal gulped. The robot had fiddled with her speed and now she was pretty much as fast as Sonic. Like her hero's best friend and she HATED it. This wasn't subpost to be the way she became a hero or even a villain! Michal wrapped her arms around her legs and curled in on her self. Tears began to fall._

 _'I hate this!' She sobbed. 'I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!'_

 _'We all do.' Archer said walking into the room. It was lined with beds hanging by chains from the walls. Each one of them got a small desk to personalise, but how can you personalise something when there isn't anything to do that with, around you._

 _'I still hate this.' Michal mumbled. Archer absentmindedly nodded and sat on his bed. It was the closest to the door. All the others were the furthest away. The ninja began to sharpen what was left of the broken swords._

 _It was back to training with the targets, the sisters had perfected throwing blade at unmoving targets and were now doing moving ones. The others were way ahead of them and were doing a mixture of moving and unmoving while running and dodging attacks that were being thrown at them. Michal on the other hand was still on unmoving targets. She had only just received weapons of her own. Butter knives..._

 _'Why-'Michal threw a butter knife at the target. It hit the edge._

 _'-am I-' she wildly threw another one. This time hitting a leg that held up the targets._

 _'-getting-' the butter knife bounced off the ground hitting a different target in bullseye._

 _'-stupid butter knives!' She Michal yelled throwing the rest to the ground. They clattered against said ground._

 _'It was the only thing left besides rocks.' Veil said appearing next to Michal._

 _'I'ld prefer rocks to stupid blunt butter knives. They are USELESS!' Michal shouted stamping her foot on the ground._

 _'Eh suit your self.' Veil said before fading away to somewhere else. 'They were basically pebbles.'_

 _'Grahhhhhh!'_

 _Archer, Veil, Michal and the female with blonde hair and blue eyes were in the "bedroom". It was one of those days where it was extremely hot and there was only tiny fans._

 _'I wanna do something.' Michal whined. The others in the room turned their heads to face her direction._

 _'On a day like this?' The blonde hair girl said throwing her arms up. 'Are you crazy? It's too hot.' Veil let out a haunting laugh._

 _'You humans are so.. what's the word? Stupid!' She said._

 _'I'm a hedgehog! Not human!' Michal yelled crossing her arms._

 _'Hey!' The blonde girl yelled at the same time. Archer stayed silent watching from his "bed"._

 _'It's true.' Veil laughed._

 _'And you're not human? What kind of mockery is this?' Michal huffed._

 _'I never was human to begin with. The robot just made me more powerful.' Veil smirked._

 _'If you're so smart how come you haven't escaped yet? Hmm?' The blonde girl said glaring._

 _'Oh I have but I am too weak to stay out in the sun too long. Besides Miora knows when I leave.' Veil said flickering._

 _'How's that?' Michal asked uncrossing her arms and leaning towards Veil._

 _'His monitors can somehow tell that I'm in his shadow or not. He probably can tell if any of us leave.' Veil told them ._

 _'You can enter others' shadows? That's cool can you show us?' Michal asked. Veil shrugged._

 _'I guess.' Veil said and floated up._

 _'Enter my shadow and I'll shoot you when you become solid.' The blonde girl said._

 _'What ever you say Ice queen.' She said and went over to Archer._

 _'My name is Isy!' Isy said. Veil then went into Archer's shadow, completely disappearing from view._

 _'Sure Ice cube.' Veil's voice echoed._

 _'It's Isy!' Is shouted._

 _'What are you doing Veil? You have showed them your point.' Archer said lying on his "bed"._

 _'What's it to you?' Veil purred. Archer frowned._

 _'My shadow. My rules. Pervert.' Archer said._

 _'But you have a nice body shadow!' Archer's frown deepened. 'And it's colder in the shadows.'_

 _'Out.' Archer commanded._

 _'Fine.' Veil said disappointment ringing in her voice. 'But you owe me.'_

 _'Actually you owe me for that stunt.' Archer said, not amused. Veil appeared next to the male._

 _'Clever.' She said now sitting on Archer's bed. 'What I wouldn't give for humans like you to be part of my species.' Veil sighed._

 _'You really are a perv.' Isy said shaking her head._

 _'Should we be worried?' Michal asked. Veil smiled._

 _'You won't have to worry. I only go after this ninja.' Veil said going to poke him._

 _'Don't.' Came his commanding voice._

 _'You are sooo entertaining!' Veil cooed, going to poke Archer again._

 _'Don't'_

 _'And so adorable, you're so little-' Archer was up and had one of his fixed swords against Veils neck._

 _'_ _ **Don't call me little**_ _.' Archer growled._

 _'Aww so cute! You're threatening me!' Veil giggled._

 _'_ _ **I am not afraid to kill you right here right now, because I have done it before. Now don't ever call me little again. Ever. Understood?**_ _' Archer snarled. Veil hummed looking at the blade._

 _'Your sword was broken just seconds before.' Veil looked into Archer's green eyes. 'So that's what he's done. The stupid robot added an easy to guess keyword that unlocks a... hmm beast you could say. Yet it's always been there since you've lived in a town full of war and you have taken lives, probably forced, Miora just added to it. Hasn't he?' Veil scanned Archer. No signs of mercy. Yet. 'He also somehow tied the swords to your being and so now they are fixed. They can't break again can they? Very clever for a stupid robot.' Veil locked eyes with the ninja again._

 _'_ _ **Understood?**_ _' Archer snarled again._

 _'Heh' veil tilted her head back a little. 'He made some mistakes though. Miora made the keywords too easy.' Veil smirked. 'I understand.' Veil whispered leaning close to Archer's ear. The ninja back down and sheathed his sword._

 _'Good. Never call me little again.' Archer said._

 _'What ever.' Veil dismissed, waving one on her hands. Michal sat from her spot, in the hot room, shocked._

 _'That evil little basted of a robot!' Michal shouted._

 _Isy, Veil, Archer and Michal had came up with an escape plan. The three sisters didn't want anything to do with it so they weren't involved. Well at least not directly. If they joined in later, that was up to them._

 _Archer nodded to Veil, who smiled and turned to the cameras in the training room with the targets. She basically appeared in front of them, winked at them a punched them._

 _'Okay. That should give us two minutes get into your places.' Veil said and disappeared into Archer's shadow while no one was looking. Michal ran to be next to the door to attack first, Isy was on the other side and Archer was in front of the doorway near one of the targets. The three sisters were hitting the targets as normal, ignoring the others._

 _Now all the had to do was wait._

 _'Is the basted even coming?' Isy asked still holding up her guns._

 _'I don't know.' Michal said yawning, her stance shifted and her fists lowered._

 _'I bet he knew!' Isy said dropping her hands to her sides. The three sisters walked out of the training room._

 _'But how?' Michal asked. Archer's eyes were still trained on the door and his swords ready._

 _'Probably was listening to us plan our plan.' Isy huffed. Michal let out a small laugh._

 _'That sounded weird.' Michal giggled. Both the girl had lost their stances and lowered there arms completely._

 _'Lets just face it. That robot is never going to come.' Isy said and turned to Archer. 'Let's go.' Archer narrowed his green eyes. There was a shadow under the door._

 _'I agree.' Michal said now facing Archer. Archer kept his eyes on the door. Suddenly it swung open hitting Isy, knocking her down and a blur rushed in. Archer reacted immediately. He jumped up and brought both his swords down on it. The swords sparked against Miora._

 _'Very clever Ex.3.' Miora said and stood up straight. 'I thought you all would have left earlier.' He brushed "dust" off his shoulder. Archer landed on the other side, now mere the door._

 _'Arr!' Michal screamed. Miora laughed._

 _'Is the hedgehog scared. Ha!' Miora mocked. Michal backed up against the wall. 'You know.' He drawled. 'I could help you with that fear. All I.. We need to do is stop the evil things, take down Ex.3.' Miora said. Michal shook her head._

 _'N..no.!' Michal stammered. Miora hummed._

 _'Ex.7. Come now. I improved your speed, after all you wanted was to be faster when you wanted to help the sisters. Ex.4 Ex.5 and Ex.6. Think about how I can improve you brains, and all that fear. It is so easy when you know what your doing. Then after all the improvements we will take down all the evil.' Miora grinned. Michal hesitated. Archer went for a stab a Miora, he stepped to the side and kicked Archer in the side of the stomach area. It went Archer rolling away._

 _'S..stop heh heh.. Twisting... Our lives.' Archer coughed, weakly pushing himself off the ground. 'You stupid robot!'Archer snarled and threw one of his swords at Miora._

 _'Can a stupid robot do this?' Miora smirked and caught the blade, then proceeded to throw it into the ground. The blade was now stuck in the ground. Archer grounded his teeth together. 'For a well trained ninja I would have thought you would have fought better then this. It is another thing I will fix for you.' Archer launched himself at the robot with a roar. The two males begin to fight again._

 _'Please stop!' Michal cried out. Archer turned his head to look at her. Miora brought his hand down on the ninja knocking him out. Michal gaped at the male, tears in her eyes._

 _'Well done Ex.7 you have chosen well.' Miora said chucking the ninja on to his shoulder with no effort. Michal's legs calapsed out from under her. The robot now had Isy on his shoulders._

 _'I.. Didn't..t mean too..' Michal started now crying._

 _'You have done very well. Don't cry.' Miora said now walking to her. The two u_ _nconscious humans hanging limply on his shoulders. 'Go to your room and collect any of your personal belongings.' Miora said walking out the room. Michal looked up at the robot._

 _' Why?' She sniffed._

 _'You have earned your own separate room.'_

 _'Why?' She asked again._

 _'I am now going to train you separately and personally.' Michal sat on the ground blinking. Why now? Why her? How come?_

 _'Will I get to see them?' Michal questioned looking at her... Friends. Are they her friends? Or is it just that they had united under a common goal, which she had made stronger?_

 _'Depending on how you all behave.'_

End of flash back

"I know how to get out now." Michal mumbled a determined look on her face.


	4. Dinner Time Appel!

Dinner Time Appel!

Michal was back in the observing room with the exit sign and the one with wires coming out of two holes above the door. Going by memory from when Miora took her go a different room there was another door in that room. But where? Closing her eyes and walking attempting to use muscle memory, she made her way around the room.

semi flash back

 _Michal walked around exploring the new room._

 _'Here is where we will take your training a few steps up.' Miora said running a metal hand along the control panel. His hand stopped, hovering above a red switch. She watched him flip the switch and under neath the control panel layed an open trap door. Miora turned to face the red hedgehog. 'There is your new sleeping quarters, training room for small things and planing room. Use your time carefully, don't want a tragedy to fall upon one of your friends now would you.' Michal gulped and shook her head. Definitely NOT a good idea. The robot waited and Michal stood there blankly._

 _'Well?' Miora drawled. 'Go in.' Michal gulped again and crawled into the room._

end semi flash back

Michal was now back in the first room were she once was tied up. Her memory had lead her to the wall where her "bed" used to be. The place was now blank. She looked at the tiling for something fimilar. What it was she wasn't sure, but Michal knew she would know it when she saw it.

At a park

Envy and Vernesser laughed as they calapsed on a grassy area.

"I'm still not going to pay for the bill." Envy giggled. Vernesser frowned but nodded.

"Fine you win but you owe me money." Vernesser huffed. Envy let out a loud Ha!

"You are a royal Vernesser! You don't need any money." Envy laughed her arms wrapped around her middle, emerald green eyes closed.

"Who says!" Vernesser said with a glare.

"That's _rich!_ " Envy grinned. Vernesser blinked.

"Did you just pull a pun?" Vernesser asked slowly. Both the girls stared at each other. Envy's grin widened and Vernesser smirked. They then broke into laughter again.

"So what if I had? Do ya wanna _check_ again?" Envy laughed. Vernesser laughed with her friend.

"You are!" Vernesser exclaimed. The girls continued to giggle. "I didn't know you liked puns."

"Did ya think I only liked to torment our fellow school mates with onion juice water? I do have a life after all besides saving the world an all. I am a royal guard for the queen of dragon kind. " Envy said standing up. Vernesser frowned. They were practically best friends yet they hardly knew anything about each other anymore.

"So you aren't in training anymore?" Vernesser asked looking down at her hands. Envy flapped her wings happily.

"Yep! I haven't been for months!" Envy said giving her wings a strong flap. It gave Vernesser a nice breeze. "Well technically re-training because I was a royal guard before I have just been taken up to the next level!"

"Heh, I didn't know..." Vernesser said turning her hands over. She knew they were drifting apart, she could tell!

"Erh I didn't tell a lot of the others. It sort of became general knowledge very quickly and then I didn't know who knew." Envy shrugged. 'When did this happen?' Vernesser thought. "Oh and my full dragon form has gotten stronger now. The wing span is so amazing!" Envy beamed. It was true her wing span had expanded a lot in her semi human form as well.

"Yeah." Vernesser sighed.

"Well I think we should get moving. Whacha think?" Envy asked, hands behind her head.

"Definitely." Vernesser agreed and stood up. "Wanna check up on Reboot if we can find her?" Vernesser asked with a grin.

"Lets." Envy grinned back and they began to walk off to find Reboot.

A little while of walking around

"Hey Envy?" Vernesser said.

"Yes my queen?" Envy said with a mocking bow. Vernesser glared and smacked Ency on the arm.

"We agreed to call each other by names! Not titles! Anyway what where those things Reboot had eating her called again?" Envy blinked at her vampire friend.

"I think she called them DTAs" Envy said slowly.

"It sounds like PTAs" Vernesser giggled.

"Yeah! Only PTAs are boring and DTAs are deadly!" Envy smiled with a toothy grin. Sharp teeth shined in the sun light.

"Not all PTAs are boring. I should know I've had to sit threw sooooo many its not funny. Except they where a total thing." Vernesser said with a smile showing her fangs. "Back to the point what does DTAs mean?"

"Hmmm. They are a torture device. That eats the victims slowly..." Envy said thinking. "Maybe Dinner Time... Apple!"

"Apple?" Vernesser asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! No. That sounds stupid." Envy said shaking her head. "That also doesn't work."

"At least it sounds funny." Vernesser pointed out.

"Maybe Appeal! Yeah. Dinner Time Appeal!" Envy yelled flapping her wings. Vernesser shook her head, long blonde hair swaying from the moments.

"It works but I don't think that is what the scientists would have called it." Vernesser said smiling. Envy nodded and they continued on in silence.

"Hey Vernesser?"

"Yes Envy?" Vernesser responded. They were in town now, their wandering had landed them there.

"If the DTAs eat the victims to death, do they take breaks to empty themselves of the flesh they have eaten or can they keep going until they want to stop. If so HOW?! They are so small!" Envy ranted a little.

"It probably eating away at the soul or something like that, you know death to all in gruesome ways." Vernesser said, waving her hand dismissively. Envy nodded.

"Then while the actual eating of the bodies?" Envy questioned.

"To make them more scary?" Vernesser said questioning the answer herself. Envy shrugged.

"Meh." Envy said shrugging. They walked to a shop with cloths. Dresses were displayed in the windows. "Vernesser, why are we here?" The vampire shrugged.

"Because I want to."

"Well I want to find Reboot and the others. Sooo, see ya!" Envy said turning away readying her wings.

"Do you even know where Reboot lives?" Vernesser yelled before Envy could take off.

"Nope! I'm going to fly around until I find it." Envy replied before launching into the air.

"Have fun!" Vernesser yelled into the air. Vernesser stood there before sighing. "Of course."

Miss Blue Bird's mansion

Archer walked in after Flora in a daze. He knew that _that_ program had just been activated and he hated it! He knew the actions that would happen were his fault, but he couldn't control what happened. He barely could remember what happen too! It was driving him insane. His anger burned silently inside of him while the out side stayed neutral.

At least one thing stayed... Archer sighed. The next time he saw Miora he was going to destroy it. He was going to make sure-

"Hey Archer!" Reboot called breaking him out of his daze.

"Yes?" He responded. Reboot rolled her eyes. Her hair was dripping wet and her visible wounds bandaged.

"I was calling your name for a while are you okay?" Reboot asked. Archer blinked. What?

"I'm fine." He responded getting off the wall he was leaning on. When did that happen? Reboot narrowed her eyes.

"If you say so. Any way I'm hungry let's go get something to eat." Reboot said dragging Archer with her to the kitchen.

"Not again!" Archer yelp. Why was this always happening to him? He groaned. He was a ninja and yet this kept happening.

They stopped at the kitchen and Reboot grabbed out some cereal.

"Want some?" Reboot asked pouring it into a bowl, milk following. Archer gave her a look that read really? "Okay more for me." She said bitting it. Archer looked away and zoned out. Out of all the place to be waiting it was here. A mansion! He should be searching for Michal. He should be helping! The fight wasn't over until the stupid robot was scrap metal in a hundreds of different tiny pieces.

"Archer!"

Maybe he could find her records and see if there is any kind of contacts. Family too.

"Hey Archer! Are you even listening?" Reboot asked waving a metal covered hand in front of him. He glared at the hand and rolled his eyes.

"No." He responded. Reboot threw her hands up in the air and groaned.

"Well I'm not repeating what I just said because I don't even remember half of what I just said, so gah!" Reboot yelled crossing her arms. "Do _you_ even have a battle plan?"

"Sort of." Archer said. He lent against a wall.

"You and your walls." Reboot mumbled.

"What?" Archer blinked. Did she just... what?

"You like leaning against walls." Reboot pointed out.

"And you have metal arms." Archer responded with a grin. Reboot gasped.

"H-how I-I ummm... shut up!" Reboot yelped and turned around. Archer rolled his eyes again before responding.

"I usually don't talk this much." He said and smirked. He then frowned. They should be working on finding Michal. Did they even check where she lived? Where does she live? Archer groaned. She might not even be missing! How stupid.

"Come on we need to check the school records." Archer said dragging Reboot out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What records? What for?" Reboot yelped.

"Michal's address." He responded.

"Why?" She asked.

"We never checked where she lives." Archer said.

"Miss Blue Bird!" Reboot called out. Said bird lady came out with Flora. Both ruffled.

"Yes?" Both of them called back. Miss Blue Bird looked at Flora with a glaring look.

"Could you find out where Michal lives? Or get the school records?" Reboot asked. Archer let go of Reboot and sighed. Of course, she must be some kind of higher up.

"Why?" Miss Blue Bird asked snatching the microphone out of Flora's hand. Flora glared at the other female.

"We need to know where Michal lives to see if she is okay." Archer said playing with the handles of his swords. Flora watch them worryingly. The memory of earlier playing in her mind.

"Yeah good idea." Flora said pulling Miss Blue Bird away. Archer gave a silent ha and shook his head.

"Okay?" Miss Blue Bird said glancing at Flora.

"Are we actually going to give them someone's address?" Miss Blue Bird asked pulling up her F.L.F.M stuff. She gave a small laugh. The name was so stupid.

"Yeah we are.." Flora said. She glanced back at to where the other two are. Archer leaning against the wall with the door in it and Reboot rocking on the heals of her feet. Miss Blue Bird typed some stuff up and waited.

"It should load in a bit." She said look at Flora. Flora glanced nervously at Miss Blue Bird and the two younger ones. "Okay what's wrong?" Miss Blue Bird asked. Flora gulped.

"Archer.. has a... code word activated programming. I.. found out the hard way." Flora said hesitantly. Miss Blue Bird's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" Miss Blue Bird whispered.

"I called him little and he went all crazy and won't stop until I nodded at him saying I understood. " Flora whispered at the word little. Miss Blue Bird nodded.

"Little activates Understood deactivates." Miss Blue Bird repeated. Flora nodded. A small beep drew their attention back to what they were doing earlier.

"We got her file!" Miss Blue Bird yelled. She glanced at Flora. "We'll deal with the new information later." Flora nodded and they walked back to the other two.

"Finally!" Reboot said. "Well where does she live?" Miss Blue Bird opened the file.

"Heh. That's weird." She said. The others blinked.

"What is it?" Archer asked now next to Miss Blue Bird and Flora.

"This Michal doesn't seem to have anything other then school records but even then there is a huge gap between grade six and now. There is a few purchases for some items and food but nothing besides that. They were all paid in cash. So these are just sightings." Miss Blue Bird said. "And get this she was eight when she was in grade six. In other words a pure genius." Reboot gasped. While Archer stood back.

"How is there soo little on Michal? It doesn't make sense!" Reboot said. Archer shook his head. It was familiar...

He heard someone calling his name before getting lost in memory... some thing forgotten... some thing removed...

flash back starts

 _They were all lined up at the target practice using their weapons. He had been there for about a month. Anything he did helped the evil thing. Keeping up his strength, skills even eating helped it. Didn't want to get his warriors dead yet. He scoffed, what a bunch of rubbish! He threw one of his wrecked swords at the target. It hit. He threw the other one, another hit. He retrieved his swords. When he was about to throw his blades again the door opened. He lowered the blades and watched. The evil rob- thing walked in with another victim. Everyone turned and stoped to see who it was. A very short red hedgehog with sky glue eyes stood there looking at the other six there._

 _'Ex.3 show Ex.7 what to do. You others continue what you were doing earlier.' The evil thing known as Miora commanded. He glared but did as he was told. Any muck ups and back to reprogramming.. The other went back to training._

 _'What did you do to them?!' The red hedgehog, dubbed Ex.7 shouted at the evil being._

 _'Convinced them that my side is the best side for them.' He responded simply. He rolled his eyes, this was going to be stupid. Ex.7 gawked at him._

 _'So when talking doesn't work you kidnap them, then torture them into going to your side.' Ex.7 said crossing her arms. Miora let out a chuckle. He had to admit the female was a bit funny. It was practically true. He went through that, but the other... he wasn't so sure._

 _'No my dear I just talk to them, they are the ones hurting themselves.' The thing then pushed Ex.7 over to the him waiting.'Have fun.' Miora taunted. Lier! He through in anger. He then looked at the red hedgehog. It was going to be a long day. He could feel it._

 _'The objective is simple. Hit the targets.' He said pointing ruffly to said targets. Ex.7 looked at him._

 _'With what? I don't have any weapons' she asked. He shrugged, then chucked a broken sword at the target hitting it. He put a lot of anger into that throw._

 _'Hey ummm are you okay?" Ex.7 asked reluctantly. He chucked another broken blade. That obvious hmm?_

 __ _'Never have been.' He said as the blade hit the target. He then waited for the others to stop hitting the targets. When they were all finished some of them retrieved what they were using to hit the targets, the rest reloaded their weapons. Might as well show her how to do stuff properly in training, right? When he got back he held out his broken swords expecting Ex.7 to take them. Ex.7 tilted her head._

 _'What?' She asked. He sighed and faced palmed with his empty hand._

 _'You can use my weapons to hit the targets with.' He said. This situation was getting really annoying real fast. Ex.7 blinked._

 _'Okay.' She hesitated, opening her hands. He dropped them into her hands and stepped back. She tested the weight of the broken swords._

 _'The weights are off.' She mumbled to herself._

 _'Ha!' He laughed, the female hedgehog jumped slightly. 'They are broken swords.' He said leaning against a wall, arms crossed, the rest of him hidden in the shadows of the room. He then frowned. The hedgehog didn't have a proper stance and she was gripping it wrong! Seriously no training at all?! What kind of world is this?_

 _'Why are they broken?' She asked throwing one of the blades. It barely went a meter. Ex.7 huffed at the sword. He sighed silently._

 _'Robot jerk known as Miora.' He said now next to her._

 _'What are you doing?' She asked as he adjusted her stance and the position of the blade._

 _'Helping.' He said. He then stood up straighter and stepped back to go against the wall. 'Try now.' She nodded and threw the other broken sword. It went further then her first try._

 _'Thanks.' She said turning to where he was before collecting the blades. She turned back to the targets, just to have her view block by the him, again holding out the blades. She laughed quietly. What is she finding so funny?_

 _'Are you a ninja or something?' Ex.7 grinned. He coughed. What? Did she just seriously ask that?_

 _'I.. actually am a ninja...' he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head._

 _'That's awesome!' She yelled. He gave a sad smile. Not anymore... ninjas are subpost to be good at stealth, and yet he had not landed a single hit on Miora since he had been captured. The fact he even got captured showed his skills were... not good..._

 _'Not really.' He whispered. Ex.7 held out her hands again for the blade to be dropped into her hands, again. She went straight to throw them. 'Where's your stance?' He asked commandingly. Did she just forget her stance!? Ex.7 tilted her head._

 _'What stance?' She asked. He face palmed at this. She did..._

 _'The one I moved you into earlier .' He replied._

 _'Ohh.'she said and sifted around until she was in the stance he had put her into previously. 'Better?' She asked. He nodded and she turned her head to face her target. She threw the blade again, though this time it landed half way at the target. The next one was closer to the red hedgehog then the target. Ex.7 groaned. 'This is not working!' She said turning to him. 'Why am I even doing this? It's just going to help Miora in the end!' She puffed and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes. Yeah! Everything and anything they did helped that evil robot._

 _'How old are you? Nine?' The completely black figure said with a grin. Veil... yay... Ex.7 gulped._

 _'I'm actually eight... Smokey.' Ex.7 with a small smile. He smirked. Smokey aye? He was defiantly going to use that latter on. He then frowned. Eight? That's an all time new low for Miora._

 _'Smokey!? Who are you calling that?' Veil asked darkening. She's getting angry._

 _'Well I don't know your real name and you look like smoke, so I nicknamed you Smokey.' Ex.7 shrugged. Veil darkened even more, then sighed getting lighter. Heh. Payback, in the form of a newbie._

 _'That is reasonable.' She said 'My name is Veil. And yours is?' Veil spoke. Ex.7 blinked._

 _'Mine's Michal.' The red hedgehog said holding out her hand. Veil looked down at her hand the up at him._

 _'How often does this happen to you?' Veil questioned. He grinned. Gotta love things from other worlds. This was going to be funny._

 _'Way more then you would expect.' He replied. The newly redubbed Michal lowered her hand, and grimace._

 _'Sooo what is your name?' Michal said turning to him. He blinked. I guess it would hurt to tell her..._

 _'Archer.' Archer said and retrieved his broken swords. Oh and he was right. It was a going to be a long day. A very long day._

 _It had been a few weeks later since the newest four victims joined and Miora had started experimenting again. At the moment he had to battle a robot made to destroy another hedgehog called Sonic. The thing was it only tracked how fast thing moved and the colour blue so he easily defeated it. One blow to the head latter it fell to the ground destroyed. The speed he could get but the colour blue! Really! It would end up attacking a car. Actually with speed it could still attack a car..._

 _'Very good Ex.3 but next time try to keep it alive." The evil thing that was a robot said._

 _'Robot's are not alive idiot.' He responded and walked away. All of his hope for robots was lost during the war at his home._

 _He walked back to where the "bedrooms" were kept and he stopped. He could hear Michal crying, chanting 'I hate it.' He walked into the room._

 _'We all do.' He said walking over to his "bed"_

 _'I still hate this.' He nodded with out thinking and sat on his bed. It was the closest to the door. He chose that one because if an intruder entered then he could defend the others and it made a quick escape in case someone wanted to kill him._

 _He pulled out his blades and began to sharpen the remains. He'll need them to be so sharp that they would cut through metal. If his plan to kill the robot was going to work he will need them to be as sharp as possible. He watched the hedgehog from the corner of his eye. She was watching him sharpen the blades, with a tear stained face. Silently he wondered what Miora had done to her as an "improvement". She was small so if he needed anything to get into tunnels he could just send her in. So size wouldn't be it. She said she was eight, and the other three of the newest victims came in with her, she was just introduced later on. Archer smirked. Reprogramming humans are much easier then other creatures, aren't they stupid robot? Maybe it made her smarter. But if he was correct on her being part of the area the other three were from, then this Michal was already a genius. He wouldn't want her to be too smart. She would just over power him that way. No Miora was smart, very very smart. Archer then frowned. The robot wouldn't bring her in if he wasn't going to do something with her and yet she showed no signs of being changed in anyway. So what was it planing?_

end of flash back

Archer groaned. That was such a weird time to flashback. It was a fuzzy one but still a memory all the same. He looked up at the others. They had surrounded him and he himself was on the ground. Did he faint as he had the flashback? He shook his head... they were all altered in some way... wait a second!

"He altered her speed!" Archer growled launching up, he went to run for the door. He had to find her now! ...only to be grabbed and pulled back down.

"Woah hold on a second Archer! You just collapsed, we have to check if you are okay." Reboot said in her completely metal covered form. Red visor shining slightly.

"I am fine. We need to get to Michal." He said escaping her grip and dashing for the door. She was there too...

"Archer!" Miss Blue Bird said in a strong tone. He stopped. "What do you mean he altered her speed?" She asked. He gulped. This was going to take a bit.

"Miora changed her speed to be faster." He answered before leaving the mansion.

"Who's Miora?" Flora asked. Reboot and Miss Blue Bird both looked at each other then at the door.

 **AN: I'm gonna take a break for a while on the story sooo yeah. Thought you would want to know.**

 **see ya!**


	5. Deeper and deeper

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Deeper and deeper/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Michal came to a stop at a floor tile. It was under the camera in the blind spot. It had claw marks around the sides, evidence of something. She crouched down and tried lifting it up. It slipped from her grip and dropped down. She fell back, clutching her wrists and pulling her leg in close in pain. She had forgotten about them being injured until then. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When her wrists felt better she griped the tile again and bit her cheek to hold back the pain. It lifted up and she shifted her grip so she had her forearms under the tile. Her sky blue eyes glanced downwards under the tile too. Michal then let a smile slip onto her pained face./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She found a tunnel. One that was made by spindash attacks. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer ran out of the mansion in such a rush he didn't realise that he didn't know where he was going. A silly mistake, yes, but he wasn't fully thinking. He was lost in his newly recovered memory. They were all altered in a way, he was now just figuring out how each of them were. He was tied to his swords in a way and had a "powered" mode, Michal had speed, Veil.. gah! That creepy shadow lady was just plain annoying and needed to learn to take NO for an answer, but she said Miora had increased her abilities... Archer's thoughts stopped on Veil. He hadn't seen her since they had been taken down by the evil robot in their attempt to destroy it. Or had he... /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer looked up and around him. He had dashed into an alley way and had no Idea of where in the city he was. Archer frowned, he was slipping. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oi you! What are you doing here?" A female voice yelled out to him. Archer turned to see a familiar face. Well three really. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I could ask the same thing about you three." Archer said pulling out both his blades, waiting for an attack. The three sisters surrounded Archer putting their guard up. Eve walked out into the middle of the alleyway holding up two guns, aimed at the ninja. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He frowned and glanced around. There was one of those foldable ladders on the side of the building to the right of him and a dumpster to the left. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We are-" Noon started./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""-here under-" Aldays continued /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""-orders of Moira." Eve finished. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer shifted around as the other two circled him. The other two now had guns out and had them aimed at him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What for?" He asked edging closer to the dumpster. He planned to jump up and then jump to the ladders and onto the roof. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""To-"Aldays started blocking him from the dumpster./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""-detain-" Eve continued with a grin./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""-you." Noon finished off throwing a punch at Archer. Archer dodged it with a side step and reacted with a jab into Noon's back with the hilt of his sword. He kicked the gun out of her hand as well and jumped back. Noon fell forward with a yelp. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer glared at the other two with narrowed green eyes. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Keyword. strongDetain/strong." He said and ran at them. They could only capture him not kill him. He on the other hand... /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Eve's eyes widen./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Knockout! Now!" Eve yelled and rolled to the side dodging two massively sharp swords that had crashed down, sparking against the ground. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Right!" Aldays yelled back and launched herself at the ninja. Archer jumped up and did a back flip mid air and landed on top of Aldays' shoulders. Aldays fell to the ground with the sudden extra weight. Archer then turned to face Eve. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""strongLooks like you're the ones being knocked out./strong" Archer said and threw one of the blades at Eve. Eve went to move away from of the sword but another zoomed past her line of sight blocking her. Both the swords were buried half way into the brick wall at eye line level. Eve stoped and went to run out towards where Archer was only to be kicked back against the wall harshly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Eve! Aldays!" Noon yelled tackling Archer to the ground. Eve fell down completely unconscious. Aldays groaned standing up. She reached for the gun that had fallen to the ground. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer used the force of the tackle to roll over and kick Noon in the stomach, which sent her flying into the dumpster. Archer stood up and stalked over to his swords and pulled them out of the brick wall with little effort. Aldays stood up clutching her shoulder while holding up the gun. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're coming with us Ex.3" Aldays growled and fired the gun./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"In the sky/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Envy was flying over the town wincing slightly at her wing. The cool breeze was nice and soothing but that could only do so much. The food had helped a lot but again, that could only do so much. She still hadn't found where Reboot lived... or any of the others for the matter of fact. Maybe she should have stayed with Vernsser. Oh well./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Envy smiled and gave a few strong flap of her wings soaring higher up into the sky. She did a few flips and twirls in the sky before dropping to the roof tops. She opened up her wings to slow down and land. A few block down she could she a black figure and two swords. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey, that must be Archer!" Envy grinned jumping down to the ground. When she looked up she awed in disappointment. She was surrounded by buildings that blocked her view and now had no clue of where Archer was. She wondered around for a bit heading in the general direction of where she last saw him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After a while of walking she started calling out his name. She noted for such a big town area it was strangely quiet. Sighing she gave up of walking around and was about to take to the skies when she heard a gun shot. She let out a more dragon then human sounding growl and ran towards where she heard it. She rounded a corner and heard shouting. The sent of blood was in the air and Envy's green eyes dilated to thin slits. "Archer?" She called worried and went around another corner. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She came to a stop at an alleyway that had fresh blood spatter on the wall and ground. Envy flared her wings out and she curled her clawed hands into fists. There was signs of fighting there and a few different spots of blood spatter from what she assumed was different people. She investigated the two deep cuts made in the brick wall and three groves made in the concrete ground. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Envy knelt down to the ground and ran her fingers down the groves in the ground. She then looked up as sirens of some emergency service sounded. "Who even made these marks is pretty powerful." Envy then stood up and took off to the skies. She had to find the others./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Reboot flew through the sky looking for Archer after getting out of the shock of his.. ramblings. She was running them through her head. em'He altered her speed.' 'I am fine. We need to check Michal.' 'Moira changed her speed to be faster.'/em These three sentences left her confused and worried even more. He altered her speed could mean that someone made someone faster. The one doing the altering being the one called Moira. Archer had said later Moira changed her speed to be faster. There was something in that name she hated. Didn't know what but she did. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"All that was left was the who. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Maybe that could be Michal." Reboot whispered to herself. "But we were already looking for Michal... it still doesn't make sense!" She exclaimed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It was after she heard a gun shot then she realised someone was in trouble. Reboot then blasted off in the direction of the gun fire. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Reboot didn't get very far before she ran into Envy, well flew into. They both crashed into each other with a scream, falling before the green dragon crossed human teen spread her wings and caught the air lifting them up and landed safely. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Reboot! You're okay!" Envy greeted. Reboot smiled and looked at Envy's wing./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're completely healed!" She yelled hugging her friend. Envy laughed and hugged back./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Da! I'm a dragon." Envy answered amused."Dragons can heal them selves or have another dragon heal them." Reboot huffed./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I've been told." Reboot said breaking the hug. "I just didn't believe it."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well now you do." Envy said. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah." Reboot said quietly. "Have you seen Archer or Michal since we separated after the battle?" Reboot asked. Envy shook her head./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Archer, maybe. Michal. No. But I did just come from a possible crime scene." Envy responded giving her wings a few flaps. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Was there a gun shot?" Reboot asked looking up. Envy shrugged./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Maybe. What ever happened it was scary. There are marks made by something powerful and blood." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Blood?" Reboot questioned./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Blood." Envy confirmed. Reboot paled under her living metal helmet. It was slightly visible via her red visor though./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Gross." She commented. Envy just laughed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not as gross as onion juice water!" Envy laughed. "That stuff smells the worst!" Reboot shook her head./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I wouldn't bet on it." She said in response./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It last longer though." Envy said with a grin. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It might but it's not as bad as blood and organs..." Reboot said trailing off and looking away./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And how do you know that?" Envy asked with a curious look. Reboot looked back at Envy./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I... don't know." Reboot answered with a scared look. "How do I know that?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I actually don't mind blood and guts because dragon!" Envy said with a grin. Reboot nodded and looked around. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We need to find Archer and then see if we can find Michal." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah! To Archer! Or Michal! Ether way, let's go find them!" Envy cheered and together the took off into the sky. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Michal limped through the tunnel, leaning against the worn down wall everything was dark besides a light behind her and one ahead of her in the very far distance. Everything hurt. Even the mostly uninjured parts of her was in pain. How long had she been done there for? How long had she been walking? Surely it had been an hour... how ever long it had been, it felt like forever. Maybe she should rest... Michal shook her head at the thought. If she rested now then she may not get out. She could be found or perhaps worse... never wake up. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Michal frowned slightly at her thoughts. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Since when did I get so dark?" She muttered her stager getting slower and slower. "Gotta keep going..." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The Sky/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Reboot looked around scanning the area for any signs of the others while Envy just looked with her eyes. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Any luck yet?" Envy asked getting bored. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No." Reboot sighed. "Where could they be?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Any clues where they would hang out?" Envy asked gliding around. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ummm Michal liked to build things at the school grounds. Archer? Know clue. Where would a mysterious being like him go?" Reboot responded. Envy nodded. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm thinking maybe a cave for Archer." Envy teased laughing. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""A cave?" Reboot asked glancing at Envy. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Duh! He's dark, spooky and mysterious! Archer is the combo for a cave base to hide in!" Envy explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is there even caves near this place?" Reboot questioned. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh... No." Envy started. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Then where else are we meant to look?" Reboot sighed and slowed her flying down a bit. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If you let me finish, there is some waterfalls near by on the outskirts of town." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is Archer really the type to go to waterfalls?" Reboot asked skeptical. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's Archer. He could be anywhere." Envy pointed out. Reboot nodded. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Lead the way I guess." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Envy grinned and flames her wings a few time. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This way!" Envy cheered and Reboot blasted off after her. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It didn't take long for the two fliers to get to the waterfall. Envy and Reboot landed looking around./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Huh it's a nice place." Reboot commented spotting the house hidden around the corner of the waterfall. "This way." Reboot said and started walking towards the house. Envy rolled her eyes and followed Reboot. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where are you going?" Envy asked following Reboot via flying. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""To the house." Reboot replied smiling. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And how do we know this is Archer's house? It's too nice." Envy hissed out emphasising the too. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We don't! We can always ask the owner if they know Archer anyway. It's a win win!" Reboot cheered slightly. "Or maybe they know where Michal is!" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Envy sighed and nodded thoughts drifting to Vensser. "You never know..." she whispered. Envy was worried about the drifting friendship. Do they even know each other anymore? /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Envy zoned back in to Reboot knocking loudly on the door and yelling, "Is anyone home?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Reboot!" Envy hissed in a slight panic. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What?" Reboot turned to look at Envy. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What are you doing?!" Envy hushed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh knocking. Why?" Reboot responded titling her head to the side. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This could be dangerous!" Envy huffed. Who else would live near a waterfall but someone who's got the money too? It's not like they have already faced enough villains as it is. The place looked too nice. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Saving people is dangerous. Now shh" Reboot dismissed with a wave of her hand and looked back to the door. It opened swiftly and a sword came out stopping just before it hit Reboot's visor. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No!" Envy screamed and rushed forward as this happened only got stop confused. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh... hey ya?" Reboot laughed awkwardly, putting her hands up in the "I'm harmless" stance. She then stepped back slowly as the sword moves forward followed by the dark figure, Archer./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Archer?" Envy questioned. He looked up at them. He looked weird with out his face being covered by the dark mask. Black hair messily spiked up all over the place and his green eyes showing better and brighter with out the shadows of the mask. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What happened to looking for the others?" He asked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We were! And now we found you!" Reboot smiled the helmet of the living metal moving away and folding back. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Now is not a good time." Archer sighed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's going on Archer?" Envy questioned stepping forward pushing Reboot to the side./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah Archer, you ran out and now you are here." Reboot added. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let"s just say I found out more information and... re-met an... old teammate?" Archer sighed again and lowered his sword. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Tell us then!" Reboot huffed. Archer put his free hand up in a wait motion before walking back inside. There was muffled yelling and a bit of shuffling before Archer yelled out to them./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""All good now!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well.. that was weird." Envy commented and walked in ducking under the door frame. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah. It was..." Reboot sighed and entered too. The house was a simple and neat house on the inside. A bit of furniture here and there but nothing major. At a five seater dinning table a dark shadowy... thing sat with a grey firey thing? Reboot shied away in fright and unsure of what to do. In the grey flames was two fully red eyes peered back. His clothing was gold on top of an orange jacket, pants and boots. The shadow thing lady was fully dark grey with bright blue eyes and a jaggered mouth. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Holy wack a moly! You're a Living Shadow!" Envy gasped. The shadowy thing chuckles. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Correct~" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer groaned./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And she is annoying." He commented. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""W-what are they?!" Reboot exclaimed stepping back slightly. The fiery thing stood up and calmly walked over to her while Envy fangirled in the background questions the shadowy thing. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am Vex, leader of a team from another world and dimension." Vex said taking one of Reboot's hand and somehow placing a kiss on her hand. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Another world?" Reboot stammered. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah. Somehow Miora opened a portal and... he took Vex's teammate?" Archer tried to explain. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not exactly!" The shadow thingy yelled adding her input. "I had Acer open a portal for me cause I got bored of our world then the robotbutt captured me." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That sounds silly..." Reboot laughed awkwardly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It is silly. Which is why I am here." Vex said calmly. "Veil has spent a long time hiding and gathering information-" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You mean perving on me!" Archer exclaimed resulting in the shadow lady to grin and laugh. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You perved on Archer?" Envy asked raising an eye brow. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh huh! I spent like ten years in his shadows!" Veil confessed. "I must say. You will be amazed by how much you can get away with in hiding his shadows." Archer shivered and hugged himself. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You are disgusting!" Archer hisses while Envy, Veil and Vex laughed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You hid for ten years?" Reboot looked at the laughing Veil unsure of to be disgusted or horrified. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Give or take." Veil smiled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh... wow?" Reboot played with her hair slightly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Moving past Veil's habits, I believe we have plans to discuss." Vex said bringing them all back on track. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah. Something about taking down Miora and saving this world or some useless thing like that." Veil huffed with a wave of her hand. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You can do that?" Archer asked hiding a shocked look. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes. He may be a robot of unbelievable level but we have psycho killers." Vex smiled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Psycho killers?! Are you guys sane?!" Reboot yelled taking a step back. Envy's jaw dropped. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait what?!" The dragon crossed teen gasped. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And why would they help us?" Archer asked crossing his arms. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because they are under my command." Vex started. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Most of the time!" Veil interrupted. Vex chuckled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Acer is a bit on the wild side but he does listen sometimes. Besides~ I am sure he would love a ego boost." Vex grinned. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah, mr tall dark a creepy has a hero complex, it is so weird! He's meant to be a villain!" Veil laughed. Reboot cringed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I do not like this. We are good guys, isn't getting help from bad people, well, bad?" Reboot asked worried. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My team is neutral Miss~" Vex hummed with a smile. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Even so! Isn't it bad?!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Envy said suddenly with a slow drawl. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What?" Reboot blinked. Veil sighed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Basically girly, you ether have the lesser of the two evils or go all out by yourselves." Veil answered. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh..." Reboot muttered arms dropping to her side in defeat. "We need find Michal." Reboot admitted after a while. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good!" Vex clapped his hands of grey fire together, "let's go!" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait now!?" Reboot exclaimed while Envy and Veil rolled their eyes. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Duh. We need to find her now." Envy huffed and she and Veil fist bumped with out looking. Reboot's jaw dropped slightly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""They do have a point." Archer sighed and rubbed his face. "We do need to find Michal." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""B-but that's what I've been trying to do the whole time!" Reboot huffed throwing her arms into the air. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That is not the point." Vex voiced causing them all to go silent. "You now have something this Miora doesn't have. It will not take long for him to figure out what is going on so you all need to act fast." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You mean it." Archer muttered darkly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Pardon?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You mean it. Miora is a robot. It does not deserve to been given anything else besides what it gets." Archer hissed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hmmm yes. Even so we need to move fast." Vex said dismissing Archer swiftly making him frown. Reboot nodded./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Any ideas of where Michal could be?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Have you tried just calling her?" Envy asked with "oh duh" look to her. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She doesn't have a phone." Reboot and Archer answered at the same time. They glanced at each other before looking to Envy. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where is Vernesser?" Archer asked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""At the shops. Well that's where I left her." Envy replied. "Why?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You should not have left her alone." Archer said just before Vex opened his mouth to speak. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Vernesser can handle herself just fine." Envy dismissed with a smile. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Does it matter? So can Michal yet she is missing!" Archer growled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Calm down you two." Vex said stepping in. "We will find them. My lovely Serpentling~ can you go find your friend from the shops for us and bring her here?~" Envy snarled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I. Am. A. Dragon. Not some stupid Serpentling! Get it right!" Envy hissed before storming out and spreading her wings before flying away. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Reboot stood there dumbfounded, all these new terms and... ways of speak didn't sound right to her, yet at the same time she knew them. Serpentling was a term used for lizard, Dragons and any other scaled being who can take on a humanoid form... Living shadow. A being from a dark world that are as their name says. Living shadows. Their abilities can have multiple layers to them and they are often difficult to kill even with such an easy weakness, light. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Reboot looked up at Vex with a scared look. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""W-what is going on?" Reboot cried out. She then stumbles back to hold her head. A massive wave of pain hit her in the form of a headache and suddenly the world span. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer watched with a frown. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Memories." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""There is much more going on little one. So much more." Vex said looking at Veil and the two nodded. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I've been watching and gathering information. Archer's been trigger so many times that he doesn't remember them all and these hero's that you all look up too? They are losing their touch. Everyone here is. But still if you search deeper and deeper, the darkness runs further then simple memory replacement and lost timelines. Miora's intentions at the start may have been to create a team to make the world good but even he has gone corrupt. No one is perfectly good or perfectly evil. You just have to search deep enough." Veil said now floating next to Vex. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's that suppose to mean!" Archer yelled reaching for his sword's handles. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It means, not everything is as it seems. And there is a greater evil to be dealt with." Vex answered watching Reboot with his flames flickering. "It"s sad to think. I don"f even know their names and I've already gotten attached." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The girly on the ground is called-" Veil started only for Vex to raise a hand shushing her. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do not tell me Veil. When they want to tell me they will." Vex said his red gaze still on Reboot. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Slowly she looked up. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I-I... I k-killed someone." Reboot stuttered going even more pail. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bucket Archer." Vex spoke simply as Reboot shook. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't have one." Archer replied and went over to Reboot leading her outside. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Huh. How old are these kids?" Veil questioned. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I said older teens or young adults." Vex smiled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I think she remembers some of her time now." Veil chuckled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes. It seems so." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer rubbed Reboot's back and held blonde hair as Reboot violently threw up on the ground outside. She was crying too. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""There there. You'll be okay." Archer tried soothing. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""N-no it's not! I-I killed someone! I-I can u-use w-weapons a-and..." Reboot was cut off by another wave of nausea. Archer sighed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Me too Reboot, me too." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Y-you don't g-get it! H-hero's d-don't kill a-and w-we're meant to be heros!" Reboot sobbed. Archer sighed again. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I do get it Reboot. He messed with me too. I think... he messed with all of us but Envy and Vernesser." Archer spoke quietly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Over head the shadow of a Envy and Vernesser washed over them before the two circled down to land. Envy let go of Vernesser's hand and the vampire stepped forward so Envy could land on the ground properly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""See no problem! Vernesser was fine!" Envy hissed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's wrong with Reboot?" Vernesser asked tilting her head. Archer didn't look at them. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She's not feeling well." He answered. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I left for like! Ten minutes!" Envy huffed and looked at the open door. "They still there?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archer nodded and didn't look up. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good. Now we can properly introduce ourselves." Vernesser said and entered the house followed by Envy. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Vernesser took one look of the place and smiled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How quaint. The ninja lives in a simple place." Vernesser commented and looked at Vex and Veil. "I am Vernesser, princess of the vampires. You are?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am Vex also known as The Purge, leader of a team from another world. It is a pleasure to meet you.~" Vex introduced himself with a bow and took one of Vernesser's hand to place a kiss on it too. Envy and Veil rolled their eyes while Vernesser kept a expressionless face. Vex straightened up and looked to Veil who scoffed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm Veil. Yadiya can we hurry up already. All this talk is boring!" Veil whined. Vernesser gave a small smile. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She is like you Envy, I can see why you too will get along." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Duh! She's just more of a jerk though and a pervet." Envy laughed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I see." Vernesser sighed. "Last time we saw Michal was at the battle sight." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But there's no point going there." Veil said. "The place got blown up." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How? There was nothing else to blow up?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Archer went to look for her and checked out another building. It was blown up and he saw something Reboot didn't." Veil started. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And that was?" Envy and Vernesser asked at the same time. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who drives away from a battle after it is over?" Veil asked trying to edge them on. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't know." Envy shrugged. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The winners?" Vernesser asked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ugh! You guys won so who else would be leaving!?" Veil groaned. "Are they guys dense?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Veil. Hold your tongue this is not your world." Vex scolded slightly with a smile. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I could hold something else~" Veil laughed. Vex sighed and shook his head. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Now is not the time for a flirting competition. Just tell them." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ugh fine! If it wasn't you leaving them it had to be a third party and lately robotbutt has been getting involved with everyone again. So it must have been him." Veil drawled dully. "You guys are no fun. Hmph!" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Makes sense." Vernesser hummed. "So now we just need to find Michal, am I right?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes." Vex answered. "Now are we going to go over this all again are we going to actually do something about it?" Vex asked with a smirk. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's go." Envy sighed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Honestly I think Cherry could have gotten a mission running by now. Even Fall could do better Vex. You are getting old." Veil teased as she floated out the door next to Vex. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""They work better with females Veil. And if you remember, it was you who did nothing for several years." Vex smirked. Veil huffed and flicked the air near Vex's head. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What ever. At least something is happening now." Vex nodded and looked to Archer and Reboot. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Get up. We are going now." Vex commanded. Archer stood up and nodded before offering his hand to Reboot. She shook her head and the metal shifted forming the helmet and visor over her face, she then stood up sniffing. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's go." She muttered. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Veil smiled. "So the girly isn't so weak hey?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Veil. Back down!" Archer growled. Veil laughed and put her hands up mockingly and she disappeared into Archer's shadow. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It wasn't long before Reboot and Envy, who was carrying Vernesser, were flying through the sky following the running forms of Archer and Vex across the country into other cities and towns. It puzzled Reboot on how this fiery thing could run and walk, let alone talk! She didn't understand anything of what was going on. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What do you girls think?" Reboot asked after a while of silent flying. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Of what?" Vernesser asked looking very bored. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Of the grey fire thing and the shadow thingy." Reboot replied. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Veil is cool, I don't mind her." Envy grinned. "I don't think I would dunk onion juice water on her." Vernesser laughed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Please, like you could even touch her with the stuff. Her kind is known for being untouchable assassins." Vernesser informed still laughing. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Okay... what about the fire guy?" Reboot hesitantly asked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He has high ranks in what ever he does." Vernesser answered instantly. "I've dealt with plenty of diplomats and ambassadors to see that, but something about him is just off. I don't know what though." This time Envy laughed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Maybe it has to do with all the flirting he and Veil do!" Envy teased. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Envy, just because his voice sounds nice doesn't mean he's flirting." Vernesser sighed with annoyance. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh his voice sounds nice now does it?" Envy laughed. Vernesser rolled her eyes. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I know a stupid leader when I hear one okay! He's had experience in negotiations and directing." Vernesser huffed. Reboot flew along side them awkwardly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That doesn't really give me an answer I understand." Reboot muttered and looked away from the two girls. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I think he is a neutral being and are lucky to have him on our side." Vernesser said causing Reboot to look at her again. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah. Fire is dangerous as a non-conscious thing alone, now that there is a living breathing being of fire that is very much conscious... we are super duper lucky he is on our side." Envy admitted. Reboot nodded and the three lapsed into silence again. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Just how can these thing help us?" Envy asked breaking the silence after a sigh. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Living shadows can not be killed besides light. Even then it has to be concentrated on them in such a way that no other shadows are near them." Vernesser answered. "If there is shadows they can just hide and recover."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Earlier you said they are assassins. How can they be so with out being able to touch?" Reboot asked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who says they can't touch things or be touched?" Vernesser smiled. "They can only be touched if they want to be." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Huh. Interesting." Reboot commented. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Anyway, Veil can help by taking down the problems from the inside. Vex, I think he is more so a full charge then a sneak in kind of guy. Fire Elementarys are rather unknown even with all the information we have on them." Vernesser continued. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You mean you." Reboot pointed out. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I guess. Humans can find this information, you just have to look in the right places." Vernesser shrugged. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How far can Veil go do you think?" Envy questioned and gave a few flap of her wings as the group turned slightly still following the males on the roofs. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Into the shadows?" Reboot asked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nah into darkness. What else?" Envy puffed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Depends on how strong she is. Really if any of them wanted to they could travel into the darkness of someone's mind." Vernesser spoke going dead pan. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Woah deep. How would that be possible? Minds aren't a... physical thing?" Reboot said questioning her own words. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How does gravity work Reboot?" Vernesser answered with a question of her own. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh.. I don't know. No one does." Reboot admitted thinking. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Exactly." Vernesser smirked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Silence once again. No one from the girls dared to speak again. It would only end in the silence again. It was surprising just how deafening silence was. It was only broken when Archer called up to them. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We got something!" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongAN: guess who's back after over a year of nothing! XD You can thank the new story cover for the inspiration to continue this. I spent the past two days just typing ad typing. I have even started the next chapter too!/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongI drew the cover BTW. /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongI hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter! /strong/div 


End file.
